


Railroad Track

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random & Short, Trains, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Heather didn’t know why she’d chosen to follow the railroad track.





	Railroad Track

Heather didn’t know why she’d chosen to follow the railroad track. But that was hardly the issue now. As the sun beat down on Heather’s back, she glanced up at the clear blue sky with a scowl before returning her attention to the horizon in front of her. In the distance, there was something, a square of black in a world of brighter colours. As Heather got closer, she could see it was a train with faded green walls. Heather smiled to herself, before stepping through the open doors and into the carriage. She’d found somewhere to spend the night.


End file.
